


I Think She Likes Girls

by Arch_ie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Supportive Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_ie/pseuds/Arch_ie
Summary: “Why did you ask me to come here?” Meg finally breaks the silence, raising an eyebrow and looking him dead in the eye. Meg was obviously expecting the worst, and him dragging things out wasn’t fair when she had no idea what was going through his head.“Do you like girls?”---Meg has been acting withdrawn, and Ryan does what he can to support her.





	I Think She Likes Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the song 'She Likes Girls' by Metro Station.
> 
> This is mostly just a warm-up to get me back into writing but I thought it was nice and wanted to post it to see what people thought.

Meg was nervous, Ryan could tell. Not that he could really blame her, considering he invited her out to eat by telling her there was something he wanted to talk to her about. It wasn’t something her could put off any longer though, not when he could see Meg deteriorating, locking herself up and hiding away. It was so different than the Meg Ryan was used to, and there were some things he thought she needed to hear.

“Meg,” He said quietly, after they had taken their seats in the small diner and placed their orders. They had both only ordered dessert, considering it was 11 at night and they had both already eaten dinner.

“Ryan,” Meg countered, grinning, but Ryan could tell by the way she tensed that it wasn’t genuine.

They sat in silence for another few minutes before their food arrived, Ryan considering his next words carefully and Meg watching him nervously. Both of them thanked their server, who smiled kindly at them in return, but neither moved to touch their food.

“Why did you ask me to come here?” Meg finally breaks the silence, raising an eyebrow and looking him dead in the eye. It was a challenge, and Ryan knew he should talk before he made things worse. Meg was obviously expecting the worst, and him dragging things out wasn’t fair when she had no idea what was going through his head.

“Do you like girls?” Ryan asks bluntly, watching closely for her reaction. Her arms immediately drop from the table to her lap, and he shoulders slouch inwards, like she’s trying to make herself smaller. Her eyes dart away from his, instead focusing on their server cleaning a couple tables over.

“What?” Meg asks, and Ryan silently commends her for the steadiness in her voice. He doubts he would have been able to sound so calm and unaffected if he were in her place. She’s still purposely avoiding looking at him, though, and is still hunched over on herself.

“It’s okay if you do,” Ryan says, slowly, and Meg’s eyes snap up to meet his suddenly, then dart away again after a second, “I mean, if you don’t, I’m gonna look like a real ass, but if you do… I mean, I won’t tell anyone. I just think it’s something you need to talk to someone about. Let it out, or whatever.”

Meg blinks slowly, then her shoulders relax, and she finally meets his eyes again, “I do.” She says, “Like girls, that is.”

Ryan gives her a reassuring smile, and her lips twitch slightly in return.

“How did you know?” She asks, quietly, her eyes darting towards the server that has moved within hearing distance. Ryan leans forward slightly before talking again, his voice lower than before.

“It wasn’t obvious,” Ryan assures, “I’m pretty sure the only reason I noticed is because I know you so well. You just were suddenly acting… not weird, but off. Like something was going on in your head, but all the time. It was like you were fighting your own thoughts, and you were pulling away from everyone. So, I started looking closer, and saw the way your eyes would linger on girls as they walked by, and how you would blush a bit whenever a female server would wink at you. Things like that.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Meg says quietly, but Ryan just shakes his head and offers a soft, reassuring smile.

“It’s fine, I understand.” He assures, “It’s not something we ever really talked about, so you couldn’t know for sure how I would react. I’m sorry I brought it up like this, but… You looked like you were really struggling, and I wouldn’t be able to sleep well at night if I kept turning a blind eye.”

“It’s fine,” Meg replies, and finally gives him a full, genuine smile, “I’m glad you did. I don’t know how long I would have gone before I worked up the courage to tell someone. It wasn’t so bad when I first realized, but then… The more time I had to think, the more time I had to think over all the things people have said and joked about and overanalyze every word. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, or thought you would hate me, I just…”

“I understand,” Ryan says immediately, “Not completely, obviously, because I’ve never gone through that, but I don’t blame you or anything. Coming out isn’t an easy thing to do.”

Meg’s still smiling, and she looks happier than she has in weeks, “Thank you,” She says, “I really appreciate this, as terrifying as it was at the beginning.”

“Sorry about that,” Ryan chuckles awkwardly, and Meg joins him, “I just… didn’t know how to breach the subject. Or even if I _should_. It’s a really personal matter, but the way it was weighing down on you…” Meg nods.

“I would have done the same if I were in your position, I think,” Meg replies, “If I saw you struggling, I would do whatever I could to help ease it.”

“Do you… want to talk about it?” Ryan asks, raising an eyebrow. He isn’t planning on pushing it, but he does think it would be a good idea for Meg to let it out.

“I don’t even know what to talk about,” Meg says with a small huff of laughter, but she’s much more relaxed than she was earlier, and he’s happy to see some of the old Meg shining through.

“You had a crush on Free before, right?” Ryan asks, and Meg nods slowly, “Is that still a thing? Or is it just girls you’re interested in?”

“Oh, I’m definitely still interested in Gavin,” Meg says with a grin, and Ryan laughs quietly, “I’m just… also interested in girls.”

“So, boys and girls, then? Or just Gavin and girls?” Ryan asks.

“Boys and girls,” Meg replies, “I think. I mean… I haven’t had _that_ much time to think about it, but…”

“Okay,” Ryan nods, “Also, just so you know, you _do_ have me around now, so if there’s ever anything you need to talk about or need help working through… I’m here.”

“Thanks, Ry,” Meg says with a grin, then gestures to the food that’s been sitting on their table for a significant amount of time now, “Are you gonna…?”

“Nah,” Ryan says with a shake of his head, “I’m not really hungry. Are you?” Meg shakes her head, “Let’s just take it home, then.”

They wave their server over, who looks surprised that they haven’t eaten a bite, but hands over two takeaway boxes with an easy laugh.  They both give their thanks and Ryan hands over a small tip with their payment, offering a smile and apology that he doesn’t have more, but the server simply waves him off with a smile, claiming that it’s more than a lot of adults give, anyway.

They both head out onto the sidewalk and make their way to their shared street with only the weak street lights and occasional passing car illuminating their path.

“So,” Ryan says, bumping Meg’s shoulder gently with his own, “Do you have a label you want to put on it? Or would you rather not label it? Just so I don’t say the wrong thing.”

“Bisexual, I think.” Meg says, her voice slightly hesitant, “I’m not sure yet, though… It’s not as easy as you would expect.” She lets out a smile laugh.

“I believe it,” Ryan says with a nod, “If anything ever changes, you just let me know, alright? No judgement.”

“You’re the best,” Meg says with a grin, bumping him with her shoulder, and he grins down out her in return.

They walk in silence the rest of the way, and eventually come to a stop outside of Meg’s house. They both hover on the sidewalk in front of the driveway, neither sure exactly what to say but not wanting to end it with a simple goodbye.

“They don’t know,” Meg says finally, glancing at the house quickly before meeting his eyes again. Ryan nods. “I… You’re the only person who _does_ know, as far as I know.” She seems to be leading up to something, so Ryan stays quiet as she seems to think over her words for a minute, “Do you... think you could be there? When I tell them, that is? I just…  don’t know if I can do it alone.”

Ryan reaches out and tugs Meg into a hug, resting his chin on her head and allowing her to press her face against his chest, “Of course,” Ryan says as Meg clutches at the back of his shirt tightly, “I’m here for whatever you need. Just call me, or text me, or show up outside my window—anything. I’ll be there.”

“Thank you,” Meg whispers, sounding choked up, and Ryan realizes she’s crying. He gently rubs her back, and they stay like that, sharing body heat, for at least another five minutes before Meg pulls away, wiping her eyes.

“I love you, Ryan,” Meg says, giving him a soft smile despite her puffy eyes and running makeup. Ryan returns it without hesitation.

“I love you, too, Meg. No matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes or anything! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
